Warrior Cats: The Lost Love Story
by syaoranlover5000
Summary: A forest cat in love with a kitty-pet thats absurd!...or is it? 6th chapter is up! review me :)
1. Chapter 1:Descriptions

Warrior Cats The lost Love story

These are the cats descriptions...read ( optional )

Wind Clan:

Leader:  
Scarstar-Black tom with long scar across nose, blood red eyes.

Deputy:  
Leapfoot-Calico tom with forest green eyes.

Medicine Cat:  
Sandfur:Pale orange she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Swiftfur-Black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Clashfang-Battle scared black tom with unusualy long fangs, blue eyes.

Queens:

Blackleaf-Tortsise shell she-cat with yellow eyes.( Blazekit: dark orange tom with blue eyes. )

Kittypets:

Nikki-Sleek silver-blue she-cat with gray stripes, green eyes.

Sunny-Orange tabby she-cat with dark orange sripes, amber eyes.

Gizmo-White tom with black sploches, yellow eyes.

Taylor-Golden she-cat with darker yellow stripes, blue-gray eyes.

Loners:

Tabitha-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Thorn-Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Fog-Light gray tom with blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2:Enchanted

Warrior Cats: The Lost Love Story

Chapter 1

Sunshine crept throught the oakleafs rustling in the wind of greenleaf on the tall oaks. Dew shined on the tangled green grass, birds chirped in the distance in the passing of dawn.  
" Ha, I'll get back to camp before you, Swiftfur!" A white tom with black and orange sploches meowed. A black and white tom was tracking him, trying to catch up. " Come on wait up, Leapfoot." Swiftfur panted. Leapfoot skidded through the fern tunnel and banged into a black tom. " Stop fooling around, you stupid piece of foxdung." The black tom hissed. " Sorry Clashfang, we gathered some prey for the fresh-kill pile." Leapfoot mewed. " Great, the leader wants to see you." Clashfang hissed angerly.

Leapfoot jumped up the highrock and padded through the lichen, in the middle of the dark den was a black tom with his tail curled neatly around him. " Greetings Scarstar..." Leapfoot mewed. " One of the queens lost a kit she tracked its scent to the fern tunnel.." Scarstar meowed meeting Leapfoot's worried green gaze. "...and i want you to track it and you will not return until it's found." Scarstar's bloodred leer burned through Leapfoot's soul. " Yes Scarstar." Leapfoot mewed.

Leapfoot bowed his head and leaped from the den and raced torwards the fern tunnel. He tracked the kits scent the edge of the forest. "Blazekit come here..." Leapfoot mewed quietly. The kit was pawing at the grass and rolling in it swating at a butterfly above its head. A twoleg opened a door to its den, a sleek silver-blue she-cat sliped through the screen door and padded into the sun light. " Huh." The she-cat mewed. " Who are you!" Leapfoot bowed " I'm Leapfoot of Wind Clan I came to claim my kit." He meowed. " Is this some kind of sick joke, " She hissed. " I don't see how that could your kit he has orange fur!" She hissed. " Hes's my clan kit... so can I be on my way." Leapfoot explained.

" Sure, but this is my turf so if your furry rear end comes back here, your gonna have some trouble." She growled. Leapfoot picked up the kit by it scruff and padded off towards camp...

" What was that about?" An orange she-cat asked her friend who looked like she could claw a dogs eyes out. " Some crazy tom...seems like he had to much catnip." She meowed. " Plus only cat's I know are allow in my housefolk's garden.". " Don't you think you over reacted Nikki." A black and white tom mewed. " Over reacted...you remember what happened when I let some alley cat in the garden!" Nikki hissed. The tom put his head down in distress. " Do you really want to bring up the...inncident." the orange she-cat mewed sadly. " Sorry sunny and gizmo..." Nikki mewed. " Sooo what did that catnip crazy tom say?" Gizmo asked. " Some crazy lie about some clan just to get a stupid kit, to be honest i think the kitten was in on it." Nikki meowed. " What a crazy lie." Sunny purred in ameusment

" I wouldn't say all that was a lie." A brown tabby she-cat purred. " Tabitha!, when haven't seen you in moons." They all purred. " I know your all happy to see me but a new family of housefolk has a cat and I brought her here to say hello. " A golden she-cat with a black collar stepped shyly out from behind Tabitha. " Hello." she mewed. " She's a bit shy, her name's Taylor." Tabitha explained.

" So, Tabitha...what did you mean by not all that was a lie." Nikki asked. " That's not the first time I've heard of the clans there are four...you may say I'm crazy for being as old as I am but my old mate was a clan cat...he died at war with another clan.". " Tabitha you never lie, but something about that cat just isn't right." Nikki mewed.

" Who was that," Leapfoot thought as he ran back to camp with the kit, "...She was so beautiful." He padded through the entrence to camp and dropped off the kit in the nursery. " Thank you, Leapfoot." Blackleaf purred. He headed toward the highrock to inform Scarstar of the kits return.

" So Leapfoot, is the kit back." Sandfur asked, as he came out of the leaders den." He's in the nursery, everything is fine with him." He meowed then walked off.  
" In love...with a kitty-pet thats absurd...I can't betray my clan." Leapfoot thought. " Heyy, Leapfoot you seem down." Swiftfur asked him. " Come with me..." He said leading his friend out side the camp.

" IN LOVE! WITH A KITTY-..." Swiftfur growled loudly. " Are you mouse brained!, quiet down!" Leapfoot hissed lowly." In love with a kitty-pet...are YOU mouse brained." Swiftfur meowed. " No, I can't help but think about her, she's like the full moon but better." Leapfoot purred. " You can't tell Scarstar." Fine I won't."

Little did they know a black tom was listening

Review :) 


	3. Chapter 3:Haunted

Warrior Cats:  
The Lost Love Story.

Chapter 2: Haunted.

" Scarstar!" Clashfang growled. " What is it Clashfang." Scarstar asked. " I'm here to report one of our warriors is breaking the warrior code." Clashfang snarled. " It's Leapfoot." Scarstar jumped up on the highrock. He let out a wail to get the clan's attention. " Leapfoot step forward." He growled. Leapfoot cautiously padded forward to the middle of the clearing. All the cats stared at him with shocked faces. His friends Sandfur and Swiftfur looked worried. Leapfoot bowed his head to indicate he was listening. " Clashfang has informed me that he heard Swiftfur and you were talking about a she-cat...a kitty pet she-cat!" Scarstar snapped, his blood-stained eyes burning with fury. Leapfoot turned his gaze to Swiftfur. Swiftfur shrugged and shook his head. Scarstar shook his anger away. " However, I do not have proof of this, gosip is common in the clans." Scarstar meowed. " All I need is Leapfoot to tell me if its true or not."

Clashfang interupted " I'm not lying leader Scarstar I heard him I swear on Starclan." Scarstar glared at him releasing a small intimidating growl. Clashfang flattened his ears and shut up. " Is it true or not, Leapfoot?" Leapfoot lifted his head and meowed " It is true.". Every cat in the clan started a uproar of worried mews. Swiftfur padded over to Leapfoot " What are you doing?!" He snapped. " Telling the truth." Leapfoot replied. Swiftfur gave a worried look " If you insist." He mewed then padded back to Sandfur. Clashfang gave an amused smile while Scarstar had a look of disgust. " How long have you've been seeing this kitty-pet.". "I just met her yesterday." Leapfoot replied. " Are you in love with this kitty-pet." Scarstar hissed.

Leapfoot looked up and nodded. The whole clan had either a look of disgust or shock while Clashfang had a toothy grin. " Leapfoot!, I banish you from Windclan!" Scarstar's roar boomed through the clearing. " Leapfoot you can't leave!" Swiftfur yowled running toward him. " I have to, I'd rather leave then be a liar." Sandfur padded up to them. " I don't want you to leave but if you want to that okay...I'll always miss you."She mewed. He nodded then licked both of their ears. " Bye, I hope we see eachother again." Swiftfur looked defeated while Sandfur looked like she was about to cry and hung her head. Clashfang greeted him and mewed in Leapfoot's ear. " Don't come back or I'll do more than just snap at you...I'll kill you." Leapfoot ran out of the the camp and into the fern tunnel.

" Kill me?, what did I ever do to him?" Leapfoot thought. He padded out of Windclan territory till he found the fence he had to jump over to get into the backyard garden where he saw the silver she-cat. He jumped over the fence and he settled in the grass and slept until a drop of rain woke him up. It had started to rain. He moved toward the twoleg house and padded under the wooden deck and went back to sleep. " What have I done." He mewed to himself.

He woke up and padded from under the deck it was early and he was thirsty but the nearest river was in Riverclan territory. Leapfoot then did somthing he'd never thought he'd do..." LET ME IN PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" Leapfoot yowled, banging on the screen door. It started raining again so he started to bang on the door louder. A twoleg opened the door. Leapfoot got up to go in but the silver she-cat behind the twoleg was narrowing her eyes. He sat down and meowed to the silver she-cat. " Let your twoleg know im hungry and thirsty." He meowed. " One she's called my house folk and two could i get a please?!" She hissed. " Fine, please?"

The twoleg set down two bowls one full of water the other full of round crunchy pellets. Leapfoot gladdly drank the water but made a face at the pellets. " What's with you, aren't you gonna eat?" the silver she-cat growled, watching him drink the water. " I'd rather eat a rotten pigeon then eat something that looks like rabbit droppings." Leapfoot meowed. " Ewww, why would you do something like that! My food tastes pefectly fine!" she protested. Leapfoot rolled his eyes. " Anyway, why are you here and not with your " clan."' Leapfoot laughed, " I thought you didn't belive me?" The silver she-cat meowed, " One of my friends used to be friends with one of the clan cats and she never lies so I belived her.". " Told you so, " Leapfoot laughed. " anyway I got banished if that answers your question." " Why?" the silver she-cat asked. Leapfoot shuffed his paws, put his head down and blushed( I know cats can't blush, I just thought it was cute :3 ). " I don't want to talk about it." The silver she-cat looked worried then looked up and out the window.

" Look, it's sunny out." She meowed. She started pawing at the door and meowing while the twoleg was trying to get the door open. THey stepped out and the silver she-cat saw her two friends. " Hey Gizmo and Sunny I got someone you should meet." She meowed.

REVIEW! :3 3 


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Day

Warrior Cats:  
The Lost Love Story

Chapter 3: The Best Day

Previously:  
hey stepped out and the silver she-cat saw her two friends. " Hey Gizmo and Sunny I got someone you should meet." She meowed.

" Oh no, don't tell me... Tabitha set you up with another tom." Gizmo mewed smiling slightly. " NO!... I mean he's the one that came into my garden for his kit for his clan." Nikki meowed. " Why'd you let him in ?!" Sunny meowed panicly. " His clan banished him-" " And you belived him!" Gizmo snapped. " Enough!" A yowl rang. Tabitha stood tall on the rock with her teeth clenched tight, Leapfoot looked at her as if she were a clan leader standing on the rock. " Tabitha..." Sunny gasped " What is all the fuss about...ahh I see he's the clan cat."

Tabitha jumps down and looks at Leapfoot like hes a great treasure. " Ah, Its been many, many moons since I've seen a clan cat...they have many different qualities that us housefolk cats don't." Tabitha mews. " But what if he's dangerous!" Gizmo said with a worried meow. " I swear I won't be any harm." Leapfoot explained. " The clan cat is telling the truth, Clash was different he was a rouge, he didn't have the manners and love for life like most clan cats." Tabitha explained. " How dare you bring up the inncident with Clash and Rose!" Gizmo snarled. Gizmo lashed his tail back and forth then ran off."

Leapfoot looked confuzed. " Who is Clash and Rose?" He asked. Tabitha gulped then sat down and curled her tail around her. " Quite some time, maybe moons and moons ago I can't quite remember...I'm getting very old my mind is not what it was before...Nikki was young much like what Taylor's age is now...Rose was a new cat in this housefolk area"

flashback*

" Nikki, Sunny, Gizmo! I have a new house cat you guys should meet!" Tabitha yowled. She came to a halt, the new house cat was trying to catch up but was failing to do so. " Rose! Come on!" The redish ginger she-cat padded up slowly, she was trying to catch her breath. She smiled her green eyes sparked as she introduced her self. " Hi, I'm Rose. Nice to meet you.". " Hi I'm Sunny, This is Nikki..." Sunny mewed introducing them. " Hello." Nikki mewed. "...and that's Gizmo..." Sunny finished. Gizmo was starstruck...his yellow eyes couldn't avert from her red fur and green eyes. "...Hi..." He mewed quietly. Sunny snickered. " Someone's in love." she meowed under her breath. Sunny was right, Gizmo had found his soul mate. Soon, they fell in love with eachother. Couldn't stop visiting each other. But then...a mysterious black cat with blue eyes appeard, he didn't look like a house cat or a clan cat...we later found out he's neither, he's a rouge named Clash.

Clash seemed sane no problems at all. However, he had a short-temper. Gizmo was the one he usually picked fights with. Rose usually broke them up. Soon Rose could no longer do that, since she was pregnant with Gizmo's kits. One day, Clash took it to far. They were playing with the birds and squirrles, GIzmo when to pounce on one but landed on top of Clash. Clash growled and attacked Gizmo. Rose, went to break them up, which was a very bad mistake, Clash attacked and wouldn't stop clawing her. He-He bit her neck and flung her into a rock in Nikki's garden. She went to get back up she stood up slightly. Clash ran towards her going to attack her again. Gizmo tried to stop his blood-thirsty rage, he couldn't. Clash broke her neck when he bit her throat. Clash ran off into the woods...I don't know where he is now but if he's in a clan now starclan forbid he becomes a clan leader.

end of flash back*

" Rose died next to that rock." Tabitha explained. She uses her tail to point to the rock. " She's buried there...Gizmo refuses to go anywhere near that rock or even look at it." Leapfoot looks down at his paws. " Sorry if I asked and brang back a bad memory." Leapfoot mewed in sorrow. " It's okay, you wanted to know...an didn't know what happened.". " I just wonder where Gizmo is right now." Sunny meowed.

Gizmo's eyes are looking at his paws. He's crying but stops when he hears a voice. " Why are you crying?" a small mew asks. He looks up and sees thatit is Taylor. " Oh it was nothing..." Gizmo replies. " You wouldn't be crying if it were nothing." She mews. " True, I just remembered something about my dead mate Rose." Gizmo mewed. " Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-." Taylor meowed panicing. " It's fine you didn't know." He meowed. Gizmo smiled at her. she blushed. " Let's get back to Sunny, Nikki, and Leapfoot." She nods.

REVIEW :) 3 


	5. Chapter 5: A Place in This World

Warrior Cats:  
The Lost Love Story

Chapter 4: A Place in This World

" What do you mean I can't stay?!" Leapfoot asked. " I told you forest cat! My house-folk don't take in loners!" Nikki snapped. " I have a name it's Leapfoot! and you just don't want me in your house cause you hate me!" Nikki laughs loudly " You got that right!". " Yesh, that stung a bit." Leapfoot mewed. " That's not very nice Nikki, he's a guest. You should treat him with respect." Tabitha meowed sternly. " Respect?!, I have more respect for my dung then him." Nikki snapped. " Nikki!" Tabitha snarled. Nikki flattened her ears and lowered her tail in shame. She still glared at Leapfoot with pure-hate in her jade eyes.

" Sorry, she's very territorial. She doesn't like to share her house-folk the last time she shared her house was when my brother, Buddy, was still alive. Ahh, Buddy was quite a joker...but he tought Nikki the way of being a great cat since she was taken away from her parents cause she was smaller then most kits. Luckly, this house-folk found her in a basket with her neck tied to a rope...she would've died if no one found her. So Buddy was like the father she never had." Tabitha explained. "

" Her old house-folk threw her out like crow-food! Just cause she was smaller!" Leapfoot snarled. " I may be a forest cat but I know what family is!" Tabitha smiled at his words of defense towards the she-cat but then it disapeard as she explained. " House-folk or Twolegs, can be dispicible creatures...I was just a kit when they destroyed skyclan's camp. I was a young cat when her new house-folk found her in the basket and thought the same words that you just said." Nikki stood up and meowed. " Enough of the past, in a way he's proven worthy of staying in my house-folk's den." She turns her back to go it the house cause its starting to get dark out, Leapfoot swears that she smiled at him as she was turning around as a way of saying " Thank you"

Leapfoot meows to come in. The house-folk let him in and Nikki bites hard on his neck. " What are you doing!" Leapfoot growles. " I may have or might not have apprecitated you kind words back outside, but I'm the top cat around her so what I say goes!" She snarles through a mouthful of fur. She lets go and Leapfoot shakes his fur. Nikki leaves. One of the house-folk says " What do we name him?". Leapfoot tilts his head..." A name? I already have one?" Nikki comes back in. " Basicly, since your a house-cat. You have to change you name." One of the smaller house-folk says. " Jack...cause he likes to jump like a Jack-in-the-box." Leapfoot smiles, " I don't know what a Jack-in a-box is but I like the name Jack" Jack says. Nikki laughs.

( The next morning )

Nikki stirs a bit then begins to wake up. " Who are you? you handsome tom..." She says groggly and half asleep with her eyes half open. She snaps her eyes open. She was nose to nose with Jack. She screeches which wakes Jack up. " What happened?!" He asks. " Nothing! It was just a bad dream." She lays down and Jack lays next to her. " What? are you doing!" She snaps. " What?, you said you had a bad dream. I was comforting you." Jack explains. " I'm fine!" Nikki snaps. She turns her back and pads out of the room.

Later that day

" Why exactly did you get banished?" Nikki asks. Jack looks at her " I told you, I don't really want to talk about it." Jack explains. " Come on you can tell me." Nikki mews. " I got banished from my clan cause I had a relationship with a kitty-pet." Jack mews, " Well, not really, I was just in love with her." Nikki asks " Who?". Jack blushes " I was out hunting pray and I saw a kitty-pet and I thought she was really pretty even beautiful." Jack meowed, " I told my friend and another cat in my clan, Clashfang, over heard us and told the leader and now I'm here." Leapfoot looks at Nikki. " I wish that she-cat knew I existed."  
Nikki smiles. " She does." Nikki says in thought.

Review :D :) 3 XD 


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Only Me When I'm with You

Warrior Cats:  
The Lost Love Story

Chapter 5: I'm Only Me When I'm with You

The night sky was riddled with stars. The full moon shone down making the dark forest shine in a white glow. A black and white figure leaped across the clearing, a golden figure followed it. " Where are we going GIzmo?" The golden figure said steping out of the shadows revealing to be Taylor. Gizmo looked back at her, smiled and meowed. " You'll see." Taylor looked worried, " I've never been in the forest before, are you sure you know where your going?" She mewed. Gizmo laughed, " Stop being a worried mouse, of course I know where we're going. Do you really think I'd take you somewhere that was dangerous and had never been before?" She blushed at the fact that he wanted to protect her.

Gizmo shouted to her, " Come on! We are almost there!" She stoped daydreaming about "him" and ran towards Gizmo. " We're here." He meowed. At the edge of the forest was a downhill grassy slope and at the bottom was a giant clearing with a lake. Taylor felt a stong paw knock her in the back with sent her tumbling down the hill. The grass was soft so it didn't really hurt. GIzmo came tumbling after her and rolled right next to her. At first, Taylor glares at him for what he did but then started to laugh cause if was fun to tumble down the soft grassy hill.

" Come on, let's go there is more I want to show you." Gizmo gets up and leads Taylor over to the lake. She looks down at the water, " It's so clear, and fresh." Taylor mews. She leans down to drink the water. Gizmo reaches his paw down into the water and spashes water on Taylor's face. " Oh it's on!" She yells. Gizmo makes a run for it. Taylor is running after him, she keeps on getting, closer, closer, and closer.

She catches up to him, tackles him to the ground and pins him. He smiles and meows, " Hey, beautiful." Taylor starts to blush. Since she's caught of guard, he flips her and pins her to the ground. " Hey, not fair!" She growled. Gizmo smiles and meows, " Okay, try to get me off." She trys using her back paws but it doesn't work. Her front paws are no good cause her arms are pinned. She trys shaking from his grip, which doesn't work. " I give up." She meows. Of course, in her head she wanted him to stay like this forever. Why, cause she had started to like him and maybe started to fall head over paws in love with him.

Gizmo was smiling down on her, but his big smile faded to a mall small one. He's start's to stare at her which makes Taylor ask, " What?" He chuckles and replies, " Your eyes are beautiful." She blushes and meows, " Your lying." He lets her get up so he can piont to the stars with his tail. " With the way your blue eyes shine, they put the star to shame." Gizmo mews. She blushes. He pads over to her and gets near her face, which only makes her blush more. " What's that look for?" She asks.

He smiles and rubs his muzzle against hers and touches his nose with hers. " It's the look that says I like you." Taylor eyes go wide, her head is spining with many thoughts. " Does he love me?" and " If so does he want to be with me." She smiles and says, " I've been waiting for the right time to tell you, that I really like you." Gizmo meows, " Me too." Gizmo licks her cheek and takes her around the lake while talking to her as she's leaning up against him.

However, at the edge of the forest looking down on them in a pair of redish amber eyes. The eyes close and release tears. " He showed her our place," The she-cat mewed lowly so no cat could hear, " and most of all, I blew it, my chances with him, gone." The she-cat ran from that spot and ran into a hollowed out fallen tree. There, she quietly sobbed and released all her held back tears.

When morning came, Nikki and Jack waited for there friends, as sun high came they both started to wonder where they were. " That's strange, normaly Sunny and Gizmo come right when morning time comes." Nikki meowed. Eventually, Sunny came from the woods, both Nikki and Jack were confuzed, " Why were you in the woods all night?" Sunny explained, " My house-folk let me out last night and when I came back they must have fallen asleep. So, I found a nice pile of moss to sleep on, plus it was nice to sleep under the stars." Sunny shook so moss and bark from her fur and right as she sat down Gizmo and Taylor came through from the woods. Nikki and Jack asked the same question again. " I took Taylor to the lake last night and talked a bit. We must have fallen asleep cause it was late." Gizmo answered.

" Hey Jack, do you mind I talk to you for a second." Gizmo asked. Jack leaped off the deck. " No, not at all." Jack stated. The walk over to the front of the two-leg nest so none of the other cats knew what they were saying. " I told Taylor I like her." Gizmo meowed. " Awsome, so why can't you say that in front of everyone else?" Jack asks. Gizmo shuffles his paws on the ground and focuses on his paws. " I think Sunny is gonna be mad." Gizmo mews. Jack looks confuzed, " Why would she be?" Jack asks. Gizmo meows, " She comforted me when Rose died."

Jack still looks confuzed, " What does that have to deal with anything." Gizmo looks Jack in the eyes, his yellow gaze looks worried, " When she was comforting me, I could tell there was something there, she would never leave my side. She thought I'd do something stupid like drown myself just so I could be with Rose. It wasn't just that though, there was more to it." Gizmo explained. " So, you think Sunny is in love with you?" Jack asks. Gizmo shruggs, " I don't know, for all I know I could be wrong or right." Gizmo meowed.

Meanwhile, Sunny was digging her claws into the dirt and looked worried. " Is something wrong?" Nikki asked. She leaped down and sat next to Sunny. The Orange she-cat, smiled. " Of course not." She meowed sounding cheery. " Well, a second ago, you were digging at the ground and looked like you were thinking about something." Nikki asked. " Oh, that, I was just...wondering what my house-folk is gonna give me to eat later, I'm really hungry." Sunny meowed. Nikki smiled, " Okay, but, if you need to talk about anything, just see me." Sunny nodded. " I won't need to talk to her, I'll do what I need to do, all by myself." Sunny thought. Her amber eyes glinted with revenge as she glared at the golden she-cat.

Review :D :) :D :) :3


End file.
